Fallen Apprentices of the Red Cloud
by angelofdeathsheart
Summary: Thunder, lightning, smoke, then the apprentices of the Akatsuki find themselves in Los Angeles where one unlucky girl finds them and is forced to help them find a way back to the Akatsuki. But can she trick them into staying? Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the ground listening to Deidara going on and on about explosions when thunder crackled through the air, black lighting filled my eyes, and then the smoke came. Coughing I stood up and felt woozy, as if the smoke was made from Sasori's many poisons and Amarante, his own apprentice had made a mistake with it but then I noticed that noise was leaking into my ears. Then a light flashed over me as a screeching sound filled my ears and cursing struck too. Sighing, thinking it was Hidan, I stood but found myself looking into the eyes of a man past his age of forty growling down at me. "Young lady do not lie in the street! I do not know what drugs you are on but not even the stupidest druggie would sleep in the middle of the road!" My voice did not come before I heard my name being shouted from afar and I quickly jumped onto a metal surface, which got me even more yells from the man, saying to get off his "car", but I ignored him as I jumped from building to building until I came to a group of all the Akatsuki apprentices.

"Dammit, if this is another test then Pein-sama is going way overboard with it! Hidan is probably going to fuckin' cut my head off for leaving him!" Genji yelled, slamming his fist into the wall as the others started complaining at how rude it was to their teachers for Pein-sama to interrupt us like that. "Where the hell are we anyway?" He growled as I looked around to find people staring at us, some whispering to one another, looking at us like freaks, though not running.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Harou asked as I sighed, wondering that also, since both Genji and Harou carried the biggest weapons thanks to Kisame and Hidan. He walked over to one and I saw that person take a step back as he smiled broadly at them, making the woman shyly smile at him. "Could you please tell us where we are miss?" His voice was as sweet as his weapon deadly, though making the woman blush at his kindness.

"Oh of course, young gentleman," Hopefully she would answer soon, "You are in Los Angeles, California!" She seemed excited as she walked off, with the other people, seeming to think that the show was over with us turning out to be boring people. Harou turned back to us with confused looks shrugging.

"Where the heck is that?" None of us knew so we started walking through the streets, wondering why Pein-sama had sent us here, though we all knew in the back of our heads that it had something to do with that smoke.

"Kira where are we to go now? I mean we all know that Pein-sama would not be this rude to have interrupted the others teaching so what must we do to get back?" Mayu, ironically, had given us gentle truth to what we had to be doing finding a way home, when suddenly we heard squeals from behind us and we turned around to find two girls with golden locks wide eyes staring deeply at us. However, they seemed to be no harm so we allowed them to walk up to Genji and Harou, though the most deadly of us all, besides, of course, Akane, Itachi's pupil, who had somehow learned to copy Sharigan.

"Are you guys like famous?" They spoke in casual tone as their hands lingered to too Harou and Genji's faces. When they gave the girls a confused look they giggled. "Well you should be I mean you are so hot that my hand is just burning touching you!" In giggle fits they reached for their hands and wrote soft numbers on their hands. "Call us!" They ran off giggling as the two looked down at their hands and Mayu started laughing, a turn back to being taught under Madara acting as Tobi, though he did not know that the apprentices had learned out his secret, though he knew that Mayu had so when around others, beside Itachi, Pein, and Konan, he acted like an idiotic five year old.

"So what do we do now?" Kyoko, Kakuzu's student, spoke as we looked to each other, a plan running through our thoughts, piercing at the air.

"First we need to find a way to contact the Akatsuki." A gasp came from behind me as we turned around to find a girl with multi-colored hair staring at us, seeming to know a bit about the Akatsuki. She stood there for a moment and then tried to run, though only getting as far until Michiko, Konan's learner, wrapped her origami tightly around her body, causing the girl to drop to her face.

"Let me go you fuckin assholes!" Even as her words spewed from her mouth I knew fear was twisted inside each as I clasped my hands around her throat and flung her to a wall, causing parts to shift here and there. "I'm serious I'll call the police on your asses!" Akane walked up to the girl, her Sharigan eyes active, as she finally quivered and died inside herself. "You can't be part of the Akatsuki, you're about my age." Her voice whispered as we found our answer.

"You have two options, you can either help us back to the Akatsuki, or Akane will use Sharigan on your mind then Genji will sacrifice you to Jashin. Take your pick." The girl's eyes fluttered to Akane and the Genji, who looked ready to kill her and give Jashin another mortal soul.

"Fine, you win, I'll help you, if I can find a way to." She whispered the last part as she stood up, looking ready to bolt, but knowing that she could die in a moment's time she sighed and stepped to the right. "Follow me to my house and I'll see what can be done." She walked calmly, though fidgeting, to the right as we followed behind her, Akane keeping her Sharigan active just in case.

Girl's POV

_I'm leading Akatsuki teenagers to my house to help them get back to their world to wreak havoc on their world, I've got to stop them before they can actually get back, if I can even do that. _

End of Chapter one of "The Fallen Apprentices of the Red Cloud"

How will this unnamed girl stop them from getting back to the Akatsuki? How will she even begin to even try and get them back to the Akatsuki? Will one of the Apprentices find out what the hell is going on?

I do not own the Akatsuki but I do own Kira, Akane, Genji, Harou, Michiko, Amarante Kyoko, Mayu, along with Zetsu's apprentice, and Pein's apprentice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this taking so long, I just didn't have anything, but now I've got something so I'm going off of that. If you want a disclaimer then look in my profile and you'll find it. Okay now on with Chapter Two!

I wasn't sure if we could trust the girl or not, but she was afraid of us, for she somehow knew of us. It made no sense, since it seemed that no one in "Los Angeles California" took notice. She led us down the street in silence, fear taking over the aura surrounding her, as I noticed that she had no chakra whatsoever. None of the people that walked past us, girls giving dreamy looks to Harou and Genji, not seeming to notice the large weapons perched on their backs that resembled their teachers; boys grinning our way, their eyes wandering oh too far that I wanted to kill them but decided against it; no one had any chakra running through them. Meaning that we were stronger than most of them, who looked weak enough to be taken down.

"Kira-san," I looked over my shoulder to find Kiyoshi, Zetsu's apprentice, glancing at me from the side, as she watched the people go by. "What do you think we should do? Rei says that we should get in contact with Pein-sama when we get to wherever we are going." My eyes went over to the girl who was leading us, and I noticed right away that she was glaring at the name of Pein-sama. Turning back to Rei I listened to her speak that once the teachers notice we are gone then her chakra receiver would activate, allowing her contact with Pein-sama. However, first they had to realize that it was not another test, but actuality.

Akatsuki POV

"Dammit Pein, what the hell do you think you're doing having a test in the middle of my fuckin' lesson?" Hidan came storming into Pein's office, along with all of the other Akatsuki. All of them were confused, and angry, but mostly confused on why Pein would do that. They didn't stop to notice that Pein himself was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly and the confusion grew. "Sasori were you working on poison that set off around here?" Just as the other Akatsuki members his apprentice had gone missing just after a thunder and smoke. Sasori just shook his head as Pein stood up and walked over to a locater he had built to keep track of the apprentices when they went on missions and things along that line. Looking down at the map of the world he found nothing blinking to tell him that they were there. It was strange, so he widened the search area past the dimension barrier. Most would not expect that he knew of the different dimensions, but he was "God" after all.

Finally he saw the apprentices cluttered tightly together in the fourth dimension he had searched. Closing his eyes he sent a contact opening to his apprentice, Rei, since she would feel it the most.

Unnamed Girl POV

_This can't really be happening, I didn't even know those Akatsuki had apprentices! _Maya, the unnamed girl, had read almost every single Naruto manga and seen every single anime show. She despised the Akatsuki, because they were pure evil and wanted to destroy the world, and had done some research on them, just so she could laugh at their deaths. But never had she read about apprentices! _Just calm down, these may just be over obsessed fans trying to play a role or something! _Maya knew she was lying to herself, since she'd seen the Sharigan; it had come forth without the girl putting anything in her eyes. Not even the contacts she'd seen people wear at conventions could do that. _But it makes no sense, the Akatsuki don't have apprentices! _

However, she had a plan, one that she hoped would work. If she could keep the apprentices away for a long period of time then they might not change the outcome of things, the Naruto world would go on as it was supposed to with no apprentices getting in the way. _Hopefully they won't find out._

"Uh, well my parents own this apartment building up ahead, so I could probably get you guys rooms by gender, but that's about all." I pointed up at the ocean blue motel looking apartment and just sighed at how tacky it looked.

I didn't trust the girl, she seemed to be hiding something. The aura around her seemed to give off that she did not having the biggest liking to the Akatsuki that she would laugh at their deaths, though it would never happen. For now we just needed to get shelter away from the chakra-less people outside, so we followed her into one of the rooms of the apartment building. She told us to sit and wait while she got her parents.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to find Rei grinning at me as she mouthed. "Pein-sama has found contact with me."

End of Chapter Two of "The fallen apprentices of the Red Cloud"

How can Maya hate the Akatsuki? And who will get to kill her? Ha, just kidding!...I think.

Disclaimer in my profile…


End file.
